


I- I loved you Dream

by Ihavenotbeenfound



Category: clay | dream/georgenotfound - Fandom
Genre: DNF, George - Freeform, M/M, dream - Freeform, i dont really know what else to put for tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavenotbeenfound/pseuds/Ihavenotbeenfound
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 6
Collections: DNF Bitch





	1. Oh George~

** George's POV  **

"Oh Geoooorge~ Where are you?" Dream whispers into his mic which sends shivers down my spine. "OH! There you are! COME HERE!!"

"NO!" I yell while trying to get away "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Ohhhhh Georgie!! Oh come on, don't run" Dream says with joking annoyance in his tone. "I love you George, don't you love me?"

"No, I don't, I hate you" I say with a slight giggle. "That's one of the reasons that I'm running from you"

"C'mon don't say that George, I know you don't mean that. Just tell me you love me!"

"Stop it Dream" I say with an awkward laugh.

Dream always hits me with the 'Don't you love me?' or the 'I love you now say it back!' it kind of annoys me because I know that he's joking, the joke has been going on for god knows how long and makes me upset sometimes. Normally if someone else like Sapnap said things like that to me, I wouldn't care. But because it's Dream, it hurts way more knowing that it's only a joke.

I found out my feelings for Dream a year after I met him. I didn't know what the fuck it was because I never actually liked anyone properly before. Yeah, I've had girlfriends but I didn't like them romantically. That sounds horrible, I meant that I thought I liked them and then as the relationships progressed I just didn't want the relationship to continue.

Oh the amount of times that I've actually dreamed about Dream being my boyfriend. I don't like Dream for his looks or anything, I like Dream for his personality, he's funny and he's always so kind to me... He even checks up on me if-

"-orge? Are you there?" oh shit I forgot that we were still playing.

"Y-yep sorry, I'm still here. I guess I just zoned out or something." I said nervously.

"Are you ok? I called your name like 6 times!" he said with a chuckle that was laced in concern.

"Yeah, no I'm fine. I'm just tired I think"

"Oh, ok. We can stop if you want, get some rest and we can continue later" It sounded like he was smiling while he said that.

"No no, it's ok we can continue" I say through a yawn.

"Go to bed George, it's like what 4 in the morning for you right now?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever I'll go, I'll go. Goodnight Dreamy" I try to stifle a yawn but fail.

"Goodnight Gogy." Flustered at the nickname, I end the call.

I like when Dream gives me nicknames like that, it always makes me smile. Even if he can't see it. Rolling my chair out from my desk, I stretch. I've been sitting for at least 2 hours and my whole body is sore. I decide on taking my shower tomorrow and brush my teeth. I change into my pj's and crawl into bed, the only thing on my mind being Dream.


	2. Dreaming of...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a very strange dream

** George's pov  **

_I wake up to the sound of light snoring beside me "What the fuck?" I whisper groggily. I turn my head to look at my clock, 1:30 am... Wait, what the fuck? How is it 1 in the morning right now? When I went to bed it was like 4. What is happening?_

_I look over to my other side to be met with the back of someone's head. "Ok now I'm freaking out" I mumble. The figure beside me stirs in their sleep, they turn over and make direct eye contact with me._

_"Hi Georgie. Why are you awake, it's still dark out. Is everything alright?" they ask with a look of concern over their features. Wait, it's...... Dream?_

_"Why are you in my bed? What happened?" I was genuinely confused and kind of scared, Dream wasn't in my bed when I went to bed...... Right?_

_"Oh Gogy don't play with me like that, we live together! We sleep in the same bed together! Come here" he said with grabby hands as he sat up and faced me. I turned to face him and moved closer, getting my arms out for a hug. He cupped my face with his hands and kissed me._

I wake up to the annoying sound of my phone beside me. "What the actual fuck just happened? That never happens" I groan.

It was true, I don't ever dream so I have no idea what happened or why it happened. Normally when I fall asleep it's just pitch black, a void of nothingness. It didn't make sense if I was to be honest. I never dream and when I finally do, it's about Dream. What does that even mean? Surely it means nothing right? But it can't mean nothing if I dreamed of him kissing me.

I don't think it would ruin our friendship or anything if I told Dream I like him, If anything, I think that it would boost his ego to find out that one of his own friends finds him attractive in more than a friendly way. I remember the one time it was just Dream and I in a call and he was telling a story.

_**Flashback** _

_**"I was in a restaurant with my family and we were eating dinner right?" Dream said with a chuckle "The waitress came up to us and asked us what we wanted to drink like any normal waitress would."** _

_**"Mhm, go on" my voice was laced with interest.** _

_**"So when she got to me she was like trying to act all sexy or whatever and it was funny" the sentence was finished with a wheeze.** _

_**"What happened next?"** _

_**"I told her what I wanted to drink and when she left my father winked at me and then told me that she seems to like me. He said it as if I didn't know that too" he was laughing his ass off by now which I guess I kind of was too.** _

_**"And- and when we finished our dinner and got the bill, she slipped me a piece of paper and winked. SHE WINKED!" he exclaimed hysterically.** _

_**"Oh my gosh"** _

_**"It was funny, I laughed so hard when she walked away" he explained while calming down.** _

_**"I would've laughed to" I was quite amused with the story. It must've been annoying though.** _

_**Flashback over ** _

That was when I started figuring out my feelings for Dream. Anytime I think of him, I think of his laugh and what he looks like when he laughs or smiles. He's six feet tall and super strong, his eyes are green, and he has dirty blonde hair. Oh and we also get along really well. I wish that I could see him in person, I've only ever seen pictures of him.


	3. "Pet?"

**George's pov**

I quit daydreaming and get out of bed. I look over to the clock to see that it's 11 in the morning. I would've liked to have gotten up earlier so that I could get more done, but oh well. I look around my kitchen for a bit, but I don't have too much luck. I ended up spotting an apple in the fridge after one last look and took it with me to my room. The second I walk into my room I hear my phone go off.

"Where did I put the damn thing?" I muttered to myself annoyed.

After a good few minutes of searching, I find it under a small pile of clothes.

'Huh must've accidentally dropped it and then piled shit on it' I think with a chuckle.

I turn my phone on and see discord notifications from Dream.

**Dream: George**

**Dream: Georgie**

**Dream: Hello?**

**Dream: Whatever lmao... are we continuing the video from yesterday?**

I totally forgot about the video. I kind of feel bad for having to break up filming. I'm always the one to have to postpone our plans because I either overslept or I'm way too tired or sometimes busy. Half the time I don't understand how they still put up with my shit.

**George: Hey, I just saw this now. I'm up for continuing.**

**Dream: Good. Are you able to hop on in the next 10 or so?**

**George: Yep :)**

**Dream: Great. See you then Georgie!**

In the 10 minutes that I have until we start I brush my teeth and change my clothes. I try to look my best even if Dream won't see me, it's always nice to feel like I look good. I sit down in my gaming chair when I feel I'm ready and give Dream a ring.

"Hey!" he exclaims "You ready?"

"Yep! Ready as I'll ever be" I'm trying to seem confident even though I know he's going to win, again. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to have half of some of the video postponed until today." there's some sadness in my tone which Dream picks up on.

"Oh George, don't worry about it!"

"No, I do worry about it"

"Why?"

"Because! I always make you and Sapnap postpone things. It's always me and never you guys. How do you even put up with me?"

"We put up with you because we love you. And also, Sapnap and I can get pretty annoying too. So, don't fret my pet" I can hear the smile from him as he says that.

"Did you just call me your pet?" I giggle

"I guess I did," I laugh at him in which he joins in.

"Ok Dream, we should probably start"

"I agree" We play for another hour and a half when he kills me.

"NO!"

"YES" We say in unison.

"I was so close! The dragon was like one hit!" I exclaim frustrated

"Aw don't be upset Georgie."

"What do you want me to do Dream? You won so pick quickly so I can actually get it done" We made a deal, bet, kind of thing where if Dream wins the manhunt, I get to make him do something but if he wins, he gets to make me do something.

"Ok, you have to" he drawls out the to "You have to do a shock stream!"

"What?! No! I'm not doing that"

"C'mon George. If you do it, I'll send you a picture of my face" there's a smirk evident in his voice

"Fine, but it better not be a meme picture or I swear I will fly out there myself and hit you" I chuckle

"I can promise you George that it will be a legit picture"

"Ok, ok. Deal" I'm excited

"Lovely, I can get the stuff sent to you if you'd like" "Sure, that'd be great. Thanks Dream!"

"No Problem George. Now go eat something, because knowing you, you've either not eaten anything or you've eaten like an orange or something"

"Will do Dreamy, bye"

"Bye"

And with that, I hang up the call.


	4. "OW!"

**George’s Pov**

“WHAT THE FU- DREAM!” I screamed as a jolt of pain spread through my arm. “YOU HIT ME! WHAT THE HELL!”

“I just had to make sure it worked, you haven’t been shocked in a while” Dream explains calmly.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO HIT ME!”

“Sorry” he chuckles.

‘God I swear sometimes he just doesn’t listen’ I thought to myself.

“Dream that hurt” I say with a hint of sadness in my voice.

“I thought it was funny if I’m going to be honest” he said followed by a wheeze.

“Whatever” I huff while going back to the game.

We were about an hour into the game when I suddenly got attacked by THREE wither skeletons.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! DREAM HEEEEEELP!” I shriek while blocking the withers with my shield.

“You can do it George, you just have to time it right” he was full on deflating right now, while I had to suffer through horrendous pain.

“No Dream, I can’t do it”

“Ok, I will kill one of them. But you have to kill the other two and continue.” he said in one of those kind of stern but not meant to be stern tones.

“Thank you.” I finally kill the two withers and run off to find blazes.

After maybe a good five minutes, I find a blaze spawner and get all the blaze rods that I need. But just as I'm about to start heading back to my portal, a blaze hits me and I catch on fire.

“AHHH DREAM! BLOCK ME IN BLOCK ME IN BLOCK ME IN!!!” I yell while keeping my player still, holding the shocker off my arm “I’m literally holding it like off my arm because of how much it hurts”

“Hey! That’s cheating!” now he’s laughing at me

“I’m sorry but it hurts so fu-”

“WOAH WOAH WOAH! Family friendly content George” he wheezes out.

“Whatever, build a path so I can get back my portal so I can stop dying.” this whole thing is annoying.

Dream gets the path built and I’m finally on my way back when I accidentally jump into some fire.

“NO NO NO, I’M DONE! I’M HOLDING THE THING OFF MY ARM!”

“Oh my gosh George, how about you just wait until you aren’t on fire anymore and then go back to the overworld. Then we can see if you want to continue then ok?” He seems like he’s struggling to hold his laughter back, but I’m glad he’s not laughing, it makes me feel better almost.

I make my way back to the overworld without getting shocked again, thank god. My arm kinda has this like, tingly feeling in it, I have no idea if that is alright or not but for now I’m just going to ignore it because I want to finish the game. Not only to prove that I’m not a pussy, but to also kind of impress Dream. 

“Ok, are you good to keep going?” Dream asks, showing care.

“Uhm… I guess.” I say uncertain.

“Alright! Go George!” Dream exclaims.

I go on for another twenty minutes, it’s night time in the game and I’m trying to find endermen.

“Dreeeaaam” I whine

“Yes George?”

“Can you give me maybe just one pearl?”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because you’re my best frieeend”

“Alright get over here”

“Thank you Dreamy” I coo

I go to make an eye of ender when I skeleton shoots and almost hits me

“OH MY GOD! That was super close!” 

“What happened?” Dream says with concern

“I almost got shot but I dodged it” I laughed

A few seconds after I say that and a baby zombie comes running at me.

“NOOOOO! BABY ZOMBIE!! DREEAAAAM! PLEASE! HELP ME!!!!”

“Get it George”

“NO DREAM KILL IT I NEED YOU TO KILL IT NOW!!!!”

Dream kills the zombie and I sit there for a minute to catch my breath.

“Dream”

“Mhm?” he hums

“I can’t do this anymore”

“George you’re so close! You can do it, I believe in you!”

“No, I seriously can’t”

“Oh ok, why don’t we stop today then maybe we can finish this another day. Get some sleep, eat, stuff like that.”

“Yeah, another time” I say almost breathless

I am definitely not doing this again. 

“Alright guys, Dream, I think I’m going to end the stream here. I’ll see guys next stream” I do the little wave I always do and click end stream.

“You did good today George” Dream assures.

“Thanks Dream. So…” I start.

“So?” Dream repeats.

“When’s your shock stream” I say with a smirk while taking the shocker off.

“I’ll probably do it like, tomorrow or something”

“Really? That soon? Wow”

“Yeah! When I got the stuff for you, I ended up getting the stuff for me as well. It ended up coming in the mail yesterday”

“Oh cool, cool” I yawn

“What time is it George?”

“Hm?” I hum

“Go to sleep George you clearly need to”

“No,no, I’m fine”

“Come on George”

“Fine, fine. You don’t need to take care of me”

“I do this because I love, if only you’d say it back” he hints

“Goodnight Dream”

“Goodnight George” he sighs


	5. "Really?"

**George‘s Pov _{6 am (right after George’s stream)}_ **

‘Alright, get ready for bed and sleep until 11, perfect plan!’ I think to myself as I make my way to the bathroom to take shower.

Showers I normally hate, mostly because my thoughts tend to run wild and they sometimes get out of control. There was one time actually where I was in the shower for an hour and a half because I let my thoughts run free. It’s hard to stop them once they start. It’s almost like an addiction, except with this one, there’s no exhilarating feeling. Just pure emptiness.

I get snapped out of my thoughts by a noise outside the bathroom door. I step out, wrap a towel around my waist and open the door.

“Cat, what are you doing?” I say in a baby-ish kind of voice. All I get in return is a small meow from the four-legged animal.

I put on some clothes, a blue hoodie and some sweats. I look over at the clocked ‘7:47’ I think to myself. I hop into bed and try to fall asleep when I’m interrupted by a buzz from my phone. I was going to ignore it but it buzzes two more times. Annoyed, I pick up my phone and look at what’s, or who I should say, is keeping me from my peaceful slumber.

**Dream :)**

**Dream: George, are you asleep?**

**Dream: If you aren’t asleep, GO TO BED**

**Dream: Because you aren’t answering, I’m gonna assume you are in fact sleeping**

I let out a sigh and type a response back letting my head fall back onto my pillow.

**Dream :)**

**George: I was trying to sleep until my phone obnoxiously buzzed with YOUR messages**

I put my phone on silent and put back down on my nightstand so I could sleep.

_**{Timeskip to 11:30am)** _

I woke up to my cat climbing all over my body. I chuckled and slowly sat up, as to not scare the little thing.

“I’m awake Cat, you can stop now” I chuckled.

I got up and walked to the kitchen to feed Cat, he was already near his bowl. He looked up at me and started meowing.

“Alright, alright. Give me a second” I grab the bag of cat food from under the sink and fill up Cat’s bowl, he immediately starts eating.

I grabbed an apple and went back to my room to relax in bed. I took my phone off my nightstand and turned the ringer back on. The second my screen turned on I was met with a ton of notifications from both Dream and Twitter.

**Twitter**

**@dream:** Shock stream at 3pm @Georgenotfound will be there!

 **@dream:** @Georgenotfound won’t answer my texts :(

 **@dream:** Everyone @Georgenotfound to get him to answer

99+ Notifications from Twitter

**Dream :)**

**Dream: George!**

**Dream: Idk if you saw Twitter yet but my stream is starting at 8pm your time**

**Dream: You have to be there, cuz I said so**

**Dream: Don’t be sleeping**

**Dream: Make sure you eat too! Idc if it’s while I’m streaming**

**Dream: See you then Georgie!!**

I laugh slightly after and give a quick ‘Okay’ as a response.

_**{Timeskip to 10 minutes before Dream’s stream}** _

I didn’t really do much today. I really only watched tv and relaxed so that I was ready for Dream’s stream. I was still watching TV when my phone buzzed. I picked it up and checked it.

**Dream :)**

**Dream: Stream in starting soon, hop in the call when you see this :)**

I walk over to my computer setup and hop into the call. The first thing I hear through my headset is a loud-

“HI GEORGE!”

I chuckled and responded

“Hey! Are you excited to be shocked, Dream?” I say slightly amused

“Sure. I guess you could call it that” his voice wavers

_**3rd Person POV {Timeskip, 1 hour and 30minutes into the stream}** _

“AHHH FUCK!” Dream screamed as he got shocked for the 20th time that stream.

“That was such a stupid thing to take damage for!” George exclaimed while laughing hysterically

“It’s not my fault my finger slipped and I couldn’t get the water bucket down in time” Dream explained, annoyed.

“I’m still going to laugh at you y’know” George said calming down.

_**{Timeskip, 30 minutes later}** _

“Hey George?” Dream calls through his mic

“What’s up Dream?” George asks

“Someone just donated asking ‘If you could have one thing in the world, what would it be?’”

“A plane ticket to Dream’s house” George said nonchalantly

“Why, so you could visit your boyfriend?” Sapnap teases

“Wha- Sapnap! He’s not my boyfriend!” George exclaims “It would just be for a normal friendly visit”

“When would you want to go?” Dream asks nervously

“I don’t know, whenever I have the money I guess” George explains calmly

“What if I were to just buy the ticket for you?” Dream says

“What? No, you don’t have to do that” George chuckles nervously

“I don’t _have_ to, but I _want_ to. When would you like to fly out? I’ll get Sapnap a ticket too”

“Woah dude! That’s awesome!! What’s the closest date that you could get us there for?” Sapnap asks intrigued

“I could probably get you here for tomorrow” Dream says

“Really?” George asks excitedly

“Yeah, I mean if that’s ok with you guys that is” Dream says with a chuckle

“Of course it is!”

“Hell yeah it is dude!” George and Sapnap exclaimed at the same time

**George’s Pov**

Another hour goes by and Dream finally ends his stream

“Alright I’m gonna actually get those tickets for you guys, considering I didn’t want to do it in the middle of a stream” Dream wheezes.

‘Damn I really can’t believe he was serious about this. This has to be a dream this can not be real.’ I’m snapped out of my thoughts by Dream’s voice.

“George?”

“Oh uh- yeah?” I stutter out

“I just wanted to make sure you heard me, clearly you didn’t” Dream didn’t seem annoyed, he sounded more amused.

“Sorry, I was in my own head” I smile nervously even though he can’t see it

“It’s fine I just wanted to make sure you were ok with you getting on your plane at 2 am your time?”

“Like tomorrow 2 am? Or 2 am June 24th?”

“Tomorrow 2 am... Is that alright? I can find another if-” I cut him off

“No, no. That’s fine, 2 am tomorrow if perfect.”

“Good, you should go get packed. Oh, you’re also going to arrive before Sapnap”

“Oh ok cool!” I exclaim

The call ends and I let out a sigh. I can’t honestly believe that I’m leaving to head to Florida in a few hours! I look over to see my phone lighting up, I ignore the notifications from Twitter and see the notifications from the Dream Team’s group chat.

**The Team! (Dream’s lol)**

**Sapnap: Holy shit man…. Thanks so much for the ticket. I’m so honking excited.**

**Dream: No problem, I can’t wait to see you guys! :D**

**Sapnap: So George leaves at 2 am his time (9pm our time) and gets here around what, 7:45am our time?**

**Dream: Something like that I think**

I decide to answer.

**The Team! (Dream’s lol) **

**George: Yeah, that sounds about right.**

**Dream: Cool! Message me when you land, I’ll pick you up :)**

**George: Ok! Night guys**

**Sapnap: G’night George**

**Dream: Goodnight Georgie**

I get started on packing, but little did I know that this trip wasn’t going to be a fun one.


	6. Fuck

**George’s Pov**

I was just about to start boarding my plane when I got a text from Sapnap.

**Sapnap **

**Sapnap: Have you heard from Dream since we spoke on call?**

Dream was most likely sleeping but I decided to answer with a simple ‘No’

**Sapnap **

**Sapnap: Oh ok. Are you on the plane yet?**

**George: Yep, just waiting for us to take off**

**Sapnap: Cool, well I’ll stop messaging you lmao**

**George: See you later, I’ll text you when I land**

**Sapnap: Cool**

I powered my phone off and looked out the window. I was lucky enough that the seat next to me was completely empty, so I didn’t have to worry about someone taking up my space. I put my earbuds in and put a movie on the tablet that was attached to the chair in front of me.

**{Timeskip, plane landing, 7:35am}**

I slowly get up and stretch my arms and legs. Being cramped in a seat for 10+ hours sucks ass. I grabbed my bag in the overhead compartment and got off the plane. Once I got to baggage claim, I powered my phone on and saw there was a new message, I messaged the group to let Dream and Sapnap know that I made it.

**The Team! (Dream’s lol)**

**Sapnap: Hey, I’m boarding my plane now, I should be there around 8am**

**George: I made it!!**

**George: Where do you want me to meet you Dream?**

I sat on a bench waiting for someone to answer, but no one did. After 15 minutes went by, I finally got a message.

**The Team! (Dream’s lol)**

**Sapnap: My plane landed.**

**George: Dream isn’t here and he hasn’t answered**

**Sapnap: Let me get my bags and I’ll find you**

**George: Ok**

Around 7 minutes go by and I finally see Sapnap scouting the crowd for me.

“Sapnap!” I yelled

He quickly snapped his head towards me and a big grin broke out on his face. He sped-walked over to me and engulfed me in a hug.

“Hey man! How’s it goin?” Sapnap asked me

“Goin good. How about you?”

“Good, good.” he paused “So nothing from Dream I take it?”

“You are correct”

“Ok, let’s call an Uber. I know his address so we’ll just drive there” Sapnap explained

“Ok” I said with a smile.

Sapnap called an Uber and about 10 minutes went by before it arrived. It took another 20 minutes to get to Dream’s.

When we got there I stepped out of the car and gathered my stuff. I looked at Sapnap and let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding. We went up to the front step and knocked on the door. The door opened up to a women who looked like she had been crying.

“Who are you and why are you here?” she sniffled

“I’m George and this is Sap- Nick.” I paused “Is Dream- I mean is Clay home? We’re supposed to be visiting for a week but he hasn’t answered our texts” I say hesitantly

The lady bursted into tears and apologised frantically.

“I’m so sorry. Come in please” she stepped aside to let Sapnap and I in.

We kick our shoes off and look at each other than back at the woman.

“Oh where are my manners” she says with a weak laugh “I’m Amber, Clay’s mom”

“Oh, It’s nice to meet you” Sapnap says with a smile “Are you ok?”

“Why don’t we go sit in the living room?” she trembled

“Yeah ok” I say.

We walk to the living room. Sapnap and I sit on one couch and Clay’s mom sits on an armchair across from us. She looks at us and sniffles.

“Boys” she pauses. “Clay is in the hospital. And so far, he’s not doing too good” she says while bursting into tears.

Sapnap and I freeze in shock. Sapnap stands up and walks over to Clay’s mom to comfort her. I stand up and hesitate to say something.

“I- Wha- What happened?” I say with tears building in my eyes

“We aren’t exactly sure, the doctor said they were going to do some tests or something” she explains trembling

“Oh ok. Are- Are we able to go and see him?” I stutter out

“Yes of course. Grab whatever you need and meet me at the front door. I just have to get cleaned up then we can go” Clay’s mom says with a weak smile.

I grab my phone, get my sweater and put my shoes on. Sapnap does the same. We wait for around 5 minutes and Clay’s mom comes back down.

“Alright are we ready?”

“Yep” Sapnap and I say in unison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger. I personally hate them but I'm way to tired to continue writing. I need sleep lmao


	7. Chapter 7

**Sapnap’s Pov _{At the hospital}_**

We walk into the waiting room. I can see how scared George is, I am too but I’m trying to stay strong for George. It depends on what situation we’re in and I can totally read George like a book, other times I just can’t. Right now it’s crystal clear. I walk over and sit next to him slowly winding my arm around his shoulders to bring him into my side and rest his head on my shoulder.

“Sapnap?” George said, voice barely above a whisper

“Yeah George”

“I’m scared” George’s voice broke in the middle of what he was saying.

My heart broke hearing him so sad, I didn’t even know what to do.

“I know Georgie, I am too. But we can only be positive about this, I know that sounds cheesy or some shit but we can’t be thinking negatively. Ok?”

“Ok” George said while trying to shift to be more comfortable

“George, why don’t we sit on the floor until Dream’s mom comes back. You’ll be more comfortable without the chair arms in the way” As soon as I said that he let go of me and slowly slid off the chair and onto the floor. He turned his head to look at me

“Get down here, I’m cold” He pouted while making grabby hands at me I giggle slightly and he smiles.

I’m glad to see him at least slightly happy. It hurts me to see my friends upset, especially close ones. I sit down on the floor next to him and lay his head on my shoulder, I drape the hoodie that I brought over his shoulders and lean back against the chairs behind me.

“Wanna look at some memes?” I ask him, hopefully it will take his mind off what’s happening with Dream. Even if we are in fact sitting in the hospital waiting to be allowed into Dream’s room.

“Sure, I guess” He says shakily

I pull my phone out of my back pocket and look for some good memes, every now and then I’ll hear George giggle which made me smile. I went to show George some more memes when I could pick up the faint sound of light breathing, signifying that he was asleep. I moved him carefully so that he was laying his head down in my lap without waking him up. I lean my head back against the chair behind me and close my eyes.

**George’s Pov _{George is dreaming}_**

_**TW (Suicide, skip to the bolded and italiced words for it to be safe)** _

_I’m in a black room, there aren’t any lights in here. I try to walk around but it feels like I’m not even moving. I look all around me to see Dream._

_“Dream?” I call out._

_He turns around and gives me a sad smile._

_“I’m sorry Georgie, I love you” He turned around and all of a sudden we were on the edge of a cliff_

_“Dream, no please. You can’t leave!”_

_“Sorry” He said with tears building up in his eyes._

_He hung his head low and walked off..._

_"NOOOOOOOO!!" I screamed, tears flowing from my eyes_

_**TW over {You’re safe now}** _

**Sapnap’s Pov**

I have no idea how long I’ve been out for but when I woke up George was squirming in his sleep. There was a pained expression glazing over his face. I pet his hair gently as an instinct and left him alone to scroll through social media. I was only on my phone for like 30 seconds when George made a noise. I look down and see that he’s crying in his sleep.

“George, hey” I whispered shaking him lightly He only stirred in his sleep

“Dream, no please” He murmured

There seemed to be more tears flowing.

“George wake up” I say a little louder, shaking him harsher

He jolted awake and immediately sat up rubbing his eyes and sniffling. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to look at me, I gave him a sad smile to which tears started streaming from his face. I brought him into a hug, resting his chin on my shoulder while I rubbed his back soothingly.

“Are you ok?” I asked him with some concern in my voice

“No” he said, his voice small and weak

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“Not right now” he sniffled

“Oh, I’m glad you two are awake. I just went to get myself some coffee, I didn’t know what you guys would want so I got you some hot chocolate” Clay's mom said with a smile

George slowly moved himself out of the hug and turned to accept the hot chocolate.

“Thank you, it is much needed right now” George said with a weak chuckle

“Do you know roughly how long we were sleeping? Obviously not long but I’m still curious.” I asked Clay’s mom

“I would say maybe 10 minutes, definitely not long like you said.” she paused taking a breath in “You guys looked so peaceful when I came back that I decided to leave you until I got back from the drink run.”

“Is he doing any better?” George asked hesitantly as they were walking to Dream’s room.

“They don’t see any change. The tests came back though,” she took a few deep breaths in “they said that whatever happened to him caused his body to go into shock. They said something about trauma to his body, honestly I don’t know.”

“The shock stream” I heard George whisper to himself as we approached Dream’s room door.

Clay’s mom opened the door and walked in first. I started to walk in looking back at George with a reassuring smile.

“C’mon George” I said holding out my hand

He looked at my hand, then into my eyes, and back at my hand. He slowly started to shake his head.

“I can’t” his voice wavers

“He’ll be fine George. I get that it’s scary but come see him. It’s better that you do than if you didn’t”

“I can’t do it- I can’t be here right now, I’m sorry.” George says as he turns around with tears streaming down his face.

I go to catch up to him to hopefully convince him to come in but it seems to be no use.

“Sapnap, I can’t go in there” he says running a hand down his face

“Why not?”

“Because, I was the one that cause this” he said raising his voice slightly

“How-”

“He made me do the shock collar thing for my stream, but I was hesitant so he said that if I did it, he’d do it.” he says taking a shaky breath in. “It’s my fault, I should’ve just said that I’d do it and that he didn’t need to. None of this would’ve happened!”

“George, you didn’t know this was going to happen. Ok?”

“I- I just need some air. I’ll be back soon” he explained while turning away

“Promise?”

“I promise Sapnap”

“Message me if you’re gonna be longer than 10 minutes ok?”

“Ok” he nodded


	8. I'm fine, I promise

**George’s Pov**

I walked outside and sat on the nearest bench. I needed a breather. I just couldn’t go in there and see Dream like that, lying in a bed practically dead, hooked up to different machines. It’s hard to see anyone like that. I put my head in my hands and sat there, trying not to cry. Now would probably be the best time to cry because I’m alone. But at the same time, if I cry now, I might not be able to stop.

I take out my phone to see a new message from Sapnap.

**Sapnap**

**Sapnap: You ok dude? You’ve been gone for 15 minutes and you haven’t messaged. If you don’t answer this in the next 5 minutes, I’m coming to look for you.**

I chuckle at Sapnap’s supposed protectiveness and shoot back an answer.

**Sapnap**

**George: I’m fine. I guess I lost track of time. I’ll be back in a minute.**

Just as I was about to go back through the hospital doors someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to be met face-to-face with a man.

“Hey” he said with a big smile

I just really wanted to slap that smile off of him. Now wasn’t the time for me to be distracted with shit that isn’t Dream.

“Yes?” I say a little annoyed

“I’m Liam, but you can call me Li” he said cheerfully

I was not having it so I tried to get him to get straight to the point.

“What do you want Li?”

“I just couldn’t help seeing how cute you looked on that bench over there.”

“And?”

“And I was wondering if I could get your number?” he said nonchalantly, pointing at my phone which was in my hand

“No. I’m sorry but I have to go” I attempted to turn around but he grabbed my wrist

“Don’t fucking touch me man!” I yelled at him, yanking my arm away

Just as I got my hand free I got a call. I checked my phone quickly and it was Sapnap. I’m so glad he called.

“You ok?” he asked almost panicked

“Yes Nick, I’m fine”

“Are you sure, you’ve been gone for” there was a pause “10 minutes. And that’s not adding onto the time before I texted you”

“I’m fine, I promise” I say looking at Li “I was about to head in anyway”

“Ok, see you in a minute then” he said sighing

“Wait, stay on call with me please.”

“Why? Are you sure you’re ok?” he asked with more concern in his tone

“I’ll tell you when I get back to Clay’s room ok?”

“Alright”

With that, I made my way back to Dream’s room. But before I did that, I made direct eye-contact with Li and gave him the finger. It looked like he was about to lunge at me, until I pointed at my phone and rolled my eyes, turning my back to him and walking inside.

I walked through the hospital halls. I saw Sapnap standing in the hallway outside Dream’s room, holding his phone up to his ear. I guess he heard my footsteps because he looked up and smiled slightly, and hung up the phone.

“Hey, there you are” he said slowly walking toward me

“Yeah” I exhale

“So, what happened? Why were you out there for so long?” he asked with a small frown

I told him that I was outside just thinking pretty much and that when I went to head back in, Liam showed up and tried to get me to give me his number and hang out with him. I also told Sapnap that if he hadn't called there was no saying what would’ve happened.

After talking about that I decided to ask the question that could hurt me the most.

“So uhm… How is he?”

“Well, I’m not gonna sugarcoat it for you. He’s not well, but the doctor says that if they keep running tests and doing other shit, he could be ok” Sapnap says slightly cheery

I shift my gaze to my feet, and furrow my eyebrows.

“Do you think he’ll be ok?” I ask hesitantly

“Yes I d-”

“Don’t fucking lie to me, I hate it when people lie Nick” I say slightly angry

“I- I don’t know what to say George, I do but I also don’t know” he takes a deep breath in “We should go into Dream’s room. I know you want to see him”

“Who would’ve thought that my first time seeing him would be in a hospital with him practically dead” I chuckle weakly

“Don’t say that” Sapnap frowns

“What? I’m only speaking the truth right now, I told you I hate being lied to” I say making eye-contact with him

“Just don’t say things like that” he said grabbing my hand to pull me into Dream’s room

The second we stepped through the door, I saw him. He looked almost peaceful laying in his bed.

_**Flashback (3rd person pov)** _

_**Dream and George had been friends for a while now. They’d always call the other when either of them were either, about to head to sleep, or working on something.** _

_**“Hey George, can I call you on facetime I’m bored and tired”** _

_**They were on a discord call together while George was working on the last of the coding for their next video.** _

_**“Uh yeah, I don’t see why not”** _

_**“Cool, give me a second to get changed then I’ll call you” Dream said calmly** _

_**The call was then hung up. A couple minutes passed, George was still working on the coding stuff when Dream called him.** _

_**“Hello again Dream” George said with a giggle** _

_**“Hello Georgie” Dream teased** _

_**The call then went silent, but it was a good silent. About 20 minutes went by when George started to hear light snoring coming from his phone. He took a look and got a view of Dream peacefully sleeping.** _

_**‘Wow he looks so peaceful laying in bed’ George thought with a light blush slowly spreading across his face.** _

_**Flashback over (back to George’s pov)** _

“George?” Clay’s mom called, now approaching me

“Huh? Oh- yeah?” I said snapping back to reality

“I was just asking if you wanted to be alone with Clay. I thought it would be nice considering you were outside for a while” she smiled

“That would be nice, thank you.” I said giving her a small smile

She pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear.

“Everything is going to be ok… Ok?”

I whispered back weakly

“Ok”

She let go of me and left the room. I slowly made my way over to the side of Dream’s bed. I made eye-contact with Sapnap and he gave me a thumbs up. I gave a small nod in return, telling him I’d be ok.

I didn’t know exactly what to do so I just sat in the chair next to the hospital bed and hesitantly held Dream’s hand softly. I looked over his features and furrowed my eyebrows. I had so much to say to him yet, I could never say any of it to him. I slowly lifted his hand up to my face and kissed it softly.

“Hey Dream” I started “I uhm… You may not be able to hear me, but that’s ok”

“I’m sorry this happened to you. If only I wasn’t a pussy and just agreed to do the shock stream without you offering to do it, and none of this would’ve happened!”

“Just don’t leave me please.” I pause “Actually, knowing you, you wouldn’t leave that easily…. You’re too stubborn to leave” I giggled weakly.

Tears started to fill my eyes as I kept going.

“Dream, I- you just- you can’t leave me like this you idiot” I laugh weakly again

Tears were just flowing now, no way to stop them.

“If you leave me now, then I- actually, I have no idea what I’d do if I’m being honest.”

I looked up at him and gave a small smile

I held his hand a little tighter

“Don’t fucking leave me you asshole”

“You aren’t supposed to leave first! It was supposed to be me, then you, then Sapnap”

“Not you first!” I practically screamed

I guess I was too drowned in myself to realise that the machine Dream was hooked up to was no longer beeping steadily but was now just one long continuous beep.

My eyes widened and I screamed louder this time

“NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!”

Sapnap must’ve been right outside the door because he barged in and saw the sight; me, wide-eyed holding Dream’s hand, bawling my eyes out, and the machine. Sapnap ran out the door and got a doctor. About 5 of them rushed in, they tried to move me away but I wouldn’t budge.

“Sir? We need to move out of the way or else we can’t help him ok?” A nice nurse asked me

“No, he wasn’t supposed to go first. I can’t leave him!” I yell back

“Sir, you need to move right now”

Sapnap came into the room and pried me away from Dream. I kicked and screamed while he dragged me away and out the door. He brought me outside the building so I could get fresh air and calm down. He brought me over to the same bench I sat on earlier and sat next me cradling me in his arms.

After what felt like eternity, he brought me back into the hospital and sat me on one of the waiting room chairs. He was saying something to me but I couldn’t hear him, I was too busy thinking about what just happened. I sat there looking at the floor with an expressionless face, if you looked in my eyes, you could probably say there was no life left inside them.

A few minutes went by and Sapnap came back with some water he sat next to me and nudged the water towards me

“Drink up George, I can’t imagine your throat’s gonna feel good after all the screaming and crying you just did” he said “I even got you a straw so you can still drink it while laying your head on my shoulder or something."

I took the drink and didn’t say anything. I took a sip and coughed

“Thank you” I said, voice rough

“No problem” he shifted so he could sit comfortably and guided my head to rest on his shoulder

There was a silence in the room for a few minutes, but I decided to break it

“Sapnap? What are we gonna do?”

“What do you mean?” he asked

“I mean… What are we gonna do about Twitter, Youtube, all that…. The fans?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure… We’ll have to see what Dream’s mom wants to do. But lets worry about that after, ok?”

“Ok”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this and I don't ever cry......


End file.
